Frozen Moments
by Lady of Elysion
Summary: 100 word drabbles put together for each character of Frozen done in chronological order. Please read and review to let me know what you think of them :)
1. The King of Arendelle

**Hi everyone! It's been a while since I've posted anything, but after watching Frozen I can't help but write something.**

**These will be a series of 100 word drabbles and they will be 'in order of events', rather then alphabetical like my Prince of Tennis drabbles.**

* * *

><p><strong>The King of Arendelle<strong>

Elsa was slowly pushing her parents away and the King blamed himself. It took longer then he'd admit to understand Pabbie's words, all those years ago. He was shocked at not understanding sooner that he had not meant the fear from others, but the fear from Elsa herself.

He'd seen how wrong his actions were when he first tried to help his daughter, concealing her from all. How frightened she must be all alone…

The King of Arendelle felt glad an extended trip was approaching. He smiled, hoping Elsa would use it to finally seek out Anna's company once more.

* * *

><p><strong>This was more of a challenge the expected and a lot got cut out, but I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Read and review to let me know what you think!**


	2. The Queen of Arendelle

**Going to try and keep these daily.**

**Thanks to sakume for your review!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Queen of Arendelle<strong>

When she first saw the blackened clouds from her cabin window, the Queen was worried about how the ship would fair. The King, imploring her not to worry, hurriedly left to lend his assistance.

Her concern only grew from there.

The swirling storm outside brewed and the raging waves shoved their ship harshly. As they crashed up against her window and onto the deck above, the Queen of Arendelle could not understand why the men above were wasting their last few moments struggling.

She silently bent her head in prayer for her children, knowing she would never see them again.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a bit easier then writing for the King, thankfully XD; <strong>

**Read and review to let me know what you think!**


	3. Anna

…**Australia Day was yesterday XD; There's my first excuse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anna<strong>

Their parent's funeral was today and it took all Anna had just to get out of bed. She badly wanted to curl back under the warm comforter and mourn alone, but she knew what she was expected to do.

Slowly, she donned her darkly toned clothing, so different to her normal greens, and found one lone positive thought.

_At least I will do this with Elsa. _

Anna waited for hours outside her sister's room for her to emerge. She couldn't understand why Elsa shut her out normally but, on this one day, Anna gave a saddened, teary smile and understood.

* * *

><p><strong>I swear I don't make these sad intentionally. These moments just have the most emotion to work with which makes these things a lot easier to write XD; <strong>

**Read and review to let me know what you think!**


	4. Hans

**Not much to say here except for a reminder that reviews help motivate XD;**

* * *

><p><strong>Hans<strong>

Though his horse had dunked him in the bay, Hans couldn't help but watch after the princess with the first smile he'd made since he left his brothers…

Remembering his twelve brothers made him recall his lamentable position in line for the throne. The smile faded into a shadowy, grim expression. If he could find some way to get ahead, he'd show everyone why he was the better leader.

Ever so slowly the smile returned, darker this time, plans beginning to form.

Anna of Arendelle, indeed.

Pulling himself out of the water, Hans decided things were finally going his way.

* * *

><p><strong>I know a lot of people have gone on about how Hans smiled for the sake of the audience only. This was to give a bit more insight into his reactions and when he actually started planning and scheming. <strong>

**Read and review to let me know what you think!**


	5. Olaf

**Thank you NRATQH for your review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Olaf<strong>

It took a few moments for Olaf to realise that he could see and longer to discover he could move. One thing came naturally to the newly made snowman, however.

'Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!'

He held his arms out and grinned joyfully.

No reply met him.

Still grinning, he turned to see Elsa striding forward and singing proudly to the air around her. Though he tried hard, Olaf couldn't find where the duet started. Shrugging it off with a laugh, he started planning his own solo for the air. Maybe something about summer. Summer and heat.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't make Olaf sad. He started melting and he was still smiling! So I picked when he was first made by Elsa's joy instead, just to show how hard it is for him to be truly sad about anything. <strong>

**Read and review to let me know what you think!**


	6. Pabbie

**Enjoy?**

* * *

><p><strong>Pabbie<strong>

Even as he walked over to the now grown up Anna, Pabbie knew what was wrong. He knew that Elsa had not been able to control her fear, just as he knew that one day it would spiral out of control.

It never occurred to him that the Snow Queen might strike someone so dear.

Recalling with a saddened sigh what happened last time she was here, Pabbie told Anna that without an act of true love the damage would be irreversible.

Though he knew there was hope past frozen, he hoped Elsa would appear before it came to that.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm convinced that Pabbie knew there would always be a chance, but wanted them to make haste because the process would become harder afterwards. <strong>

**Read and review to let me know what you think! **

**(Believe it or not, they do help XD;)**


	7. Bulda

**Thank you to MagicOfDisney and Doglover645 for reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bulda<strong>

"Who _is_ this Hans?"

Watching the unlikely quartet gallop off along the path, Bulda could not help but wonder the same thing. What could he possibly have over her Kristoff? The boy really was too selfless for his own good, taking that sweet girl off to another man. Bulda was more then a little disappointed that he didn't even notice the hints everyone was giving them; they were most certainly loud about it!

Shaking her head, Bulda decided that she simply would never understand humans.

She only hoped that this 'Hans' character was worth her Kristoff's lonely ride back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Judging by how the troll acted, I'm sure that they're a little more straight forward in getting what they want. I can imagine them being confused by Kristoff's actions n.n" <strong>

**Read and review to let me know what you think! **


	8. Kristoff

**Thank you to NRATQH and Darius for reviewing!**

**Darius: Not quite done yet, so Elsa is definitely on the way :)**

**Also, I've been getting some requests for longer length chapters. Part of the reason for why I'm doing this in 100 word drabbles only is to test my writing abilities. The other part is because I've put a lot of work into an original novel and I still need to get that edited and sorted XD;**

* * *

><p><strong>Kristoff<strong>

Walking away from the castle was the hardest thing Kristoff had ever done.

Sven, unintentionally, had made it even harder.

'She's inside. Why aren't we with her? Why?'

This was the first time ever that Kristoff regretted asking Grandpa P to help him communicate with his oldest friend.

Kristoff kept a relentless barrage of thoughts of how this was better for Anna to keep his feet plodding forward. He told himself everything he could think that might've made him feel better.

He's sure it would have, if he weren't walking away from the woman he had been learning to love.

* * *

><p><strong>This wrote itself, which was wonderful.<strong>

**Only two more left, guys!**

**Read and review to let me know what you think! **


	9. Sven

**Thank you to Doglover645 and MagicOfDisney for reviewing!**

**Sorry for the delay; life got in the way.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sven<strong>

Sven had never galloped so fast in his life, not even when running from the dangers of the woods. Though this time, he and Kristoff were riding straight into the very heart of danger. He knew his rider was focused on reaching Anna, who had nicely given him carrots. So, even as he felt the ice shifting, he ran harder.

He dodged as the ice finally gave way to pounding hooves and the shifting of looming ships around them. Tried to nimbly leap when the ice broke around them.

Then he fell in.

"SVEN!"

And pushed back up to Kristoff.

* * *

><p><strong>I spent a good 5 minuets playing around with two words too many XD;<strong>

**Just one more~!**

**Read and review to let me know what you think! **


	10. Elsa

**Thank you to Doglover645 and Darius for reviewing!**

**Sorry for such a delay…**

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa<strong>

"Your sister is dead."

Her heart froze.

"Because of you."

It shattered.

Nothing mattered now. Elsa's world fell to nothing, the storm inside snuffed out at his harsh words. She had devoted her entire life to keeping Anna safe from her powers and yet she had still managed to do cause _this_.

The worst thing.

She felt the still snow frozen in the air and the cold ice beneath. Heard the sound of a sword unsheathed over the overwhelming silent angst in her heart. Elsa knew what was coming and closed her eyes, tears flowing.

_I'll see you soon, Anna._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! I really hope Elsa's matched expectations…<strong>

**Read and review to let me know what you think! **


End file.
